


The Good Samaritans

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is stuck in a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Samaritans

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink meme fill where anon requested a continuation of another fic. Bones sexed Jim up in a park, got him all worked up, trapped him in a cock ring and then left him chained to a tree in said park with the keys to cuffs inaccessible without help. The fic ends with the implication Jim's going to have to talk a passing stranger into sexy times to get himself released (I wish I could find the fic, it's a lot sexier than the summary makes it sound). Anyway somebody wanted to know what happened next.
> 
> Edit: Some kind person found the other fic, the link is in the comments!

“Oh my gosh, are you all right?”

Jim twisted his upper body to look directly at the woman who’d spoken. Both her hands were pressed to her mouth and her eyes were wide and horrified.

“Uh hi,” he smiled as appealingly as he knew how.

“Don’t go anywhere,” she said, which he thought was rather tactless given his position. “I’ll call the police,” she squinted above his head at the cuffs and tree branch, “or is it the fire department? Or wait, do you need an ambulance? I can call all three?”

“No, no, no,” Jim protested hastily.

“Do you think I can use 911? You’re only supposed to use that for emergencies, but I’m not sure who to call instead.” She looked at him again. “Duh, you’re handcuffed to a tree, of course it’s an emergency.” She whipped out her comm.

“No,” Jim yelped. “Don’t call 911. Please.”

She stopped and stared, “But you’re handcuffed to a tree, with,” she waved an all-encompassing hand, “stuff on you.”

“I know. But if the police come it will be all official. I might loose my job.” He didn’t think that was very likely, this was far from the worst position Starfleet had found him in, but he did think it might convince her not to call the police. Because, while he might have no shame, Bones definitely had. And Jim would like to get laid again sometime this century.

“Please,” he said again, “the keys are all here. I just need someone to unlock me.”

She stared at him for a long moment. “Alright,” she said finally, with the air of bringing out the big guns, “I’ll call my brother.”

“That sounds great,” said Jim, relaxing as much as could given his arms were going numb and his cock was still hard.

“Hey,” said the woman into her comm. “Finn can you come meet me. I’m nearly home, I was cutting through the park and there’s a guy chained to a tree. No he’s not an environmental protester. At least, I don’t think he is, let me check, are – ”

“No,” sighed Jim. “Do I look anything like an environmental protestor?”

“Well, they like publicity. I’m sure the local news would do a feature.”

“Just no,” said Jim. It would serve Bones right, but he didn’t want his lover to have aneurysm, that would be letting him off too easily.

“No,” she said into her comm. “No, he looks like a freshly hooked fish. He says he’s got the keys but I can’t see any. No, he’d need clothes to have pockets.”

“Yes, he’s naked. Look, it’s not my fault I came across a naked guy chained to a tree in the park. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there? Well of course I’m not going to unchain him til you get here, do you think I’m stupid? I can’t even see any keys. Where are the keys?” she asked Jim.

“Uh,” Jim had no shame, but it still felt a little awkward explaining exactly what Bones had done to that clear-eyed gaze. “One of them’s down there.” He nodded his head down towards the nipple clamps.

She took a couple of steps closer and narrowed her eyes at his chest. “Oh,” she said into the comm, “he’s got a tiny key attached to a chain on his chest. And I think, are those nipple clamps?”

“Uh huh.” 

“I never seen them before. Yes,” she snarled at the comm, “I get that they look like clamps and go on nipples but I still haven’t seen an actual set before.” She turned away from comm and back to Jim. “And they honestly feel good? They look really uncomfortable.”

“It depends how long you wear them for, they’re uncomfortable now.”

“That’s mean,” she glowered. “Do you want me to unclamp them?”

“Yes please.” They really were sore.

She stepped closer and carefully unhooked the clamps and retrieved the key. Sensation flooded back to the abused nubs.

“Shit, fuck, shit,” swore Jim loudly. His rescuer jumped back, looking worried and he managed to commute the rest of his curses to, “Ow, ow, ow, ow, damnit.”

“Hey,” said a new voice, “what’s all the screeching about?”

“Finn,” the woman pounced on her brother with relief. “I was really careful when I took the nipple clamps off but I think I hurt him.” There was the clear implication of ‘fix it’.

“It’s okay, Lisa,” said Finn, “they always sting most when they come off.”

Jim sighed a little in relief that someone who actually knew what nipple clamps were had arrived on the scene. It felt less like he was corrupting the innocent.

“But can’t we do something to help?”

“Licking’s good,” said Jim before he could stop himself.

Finn looked distinctly unimpressed. “You want out of those cuffs or not?”

His sister elbowed him. “Don’t be mean.” She licked her thumbs lavishly and then pressed them lightly against Jim’s nipples,

“Better?”

“Much better. Thank you.” They did actually feel a bit better, but he mostly wanted her to stop looking at him so serious-eyed.

“So where’s this key?” demanded Finn

“Here,” she handed over the little key.

“That’s not a cuff key.”

“It’s for,” Jim nodded at his cock, still poking out stiff and hard, “and that links to the – ”

“Plug,” said Finn. “I take it the key to the cuffs is inside the plug?” He raised an eyebrow in question, and Jim nodded. Finn shook his head, “Christ what a set up. Who the hell did you offend? Do you want us to call the police?”

“I did offer,” Lisa sounded offended.

“No, no,” said Jim, “this is all just for fun.”

“This is fun?” asked Lisa, looking intensely doubtful. “Which part?”

“Maybe not fun per se, but it’s exciting.” 

Lisa clearly remained entirely unconvinced. Jim had tried to explain kinks to the unsympathetic before; extremely sympathetic but extremely vanilla was surprisingly turning out to be the harder sell.

“It’s not exciting at all,” said Finn angrily. “It’s fucking dangerous. I don’t know what your top was thinking. Who knows what might have happened to you if Lisa hadn’t come along.”

Hot sex, thought Jim, but it didn’t seem a very gracious thing to say. And he didn’t want Lisa’s eyes to pop out of her head. Not until he was in a position to run away from her brother anyway.

“So,” said Finn, “we need to remove the cock, what is that anyway? the cock thing, and the butt plug.” He eyed his sister narrowly.

“You’re a guy,” she said.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Strange things found in parks are guy things to deal with. Like if he was an trapped bird. Guy thing.”

“Ah, but this is ministering to the afflicted. Girl thing.”

They glared at each other. Jim fought down a hysterical giggle.

“Flip a coin?” she offered finally.

“Alright, call it.”

“Heads,” she said as the coin flew in the air. Her brother caught it, slapped his hand down over it, peeked and groaned.

“Your pick,” he said sourly.

“I’ll take the cock thing.” 

He handed her the key and she knelt down in front of Jim. Jim stared down at the face intently studying his cock, her tongue was even peeking out of her mouth as she concentrated. Then he glanced up at her brother’s glare and bit down on his smart remarks. 

“Look, it’s kind of inside, how does that even work?”

Finn winced and cupped one hand protectively between his legs. “Seriously, Lees, shut the hell up.”

One competent hand held Jim’s cock firmly but gently as the other plucked the tortuous little device free. Jim tried, but he’d been erect for a long time and his body was wound up past the point of return; he came hard.

“Eww,” yelped Lisa, scrambling to get out of the way. Her brother started laughing. “Oh you think it’s funny do you?” she scowled, and wiped her sticky hands off on his t-shirt, to his shout of disgust.

“See if you like it,” he wiped the mess off with his hand and swiped it over her jeans. Then they were struggling and slapping at each other like small children. It ended when Finn caught Lisa’s wrists in one hand and used his other hand to pretend to smear Jim’s come over her face, while she squeaked with dismay.

“Okay fine,” she pouted, pulling away. “You win. But you also get to deal with plug. Hah.”

He glared, “Fine.” He switched his glare to Jim. “Christ Lisa, why did you have to call me?”

“You’re my go to guy for weird sex.” She stopped and clearly replayed what she’d just said. “Wow, that came out sounding so wrong.”

Finn burst out laughing, “Oh my God, I can’t take you anywhere. You’ve actually managed to make us sound dirtier than the guy chained to a tree in the park.”

“It’s a talent,” she flicked her hair and struck a pose.

“Yeah right. You’re a menace Lees.” Finn inspected Jim’s ass and shook his head. “This is worse than the time you threw up all over me.”

“Paging Mr Kettle, paging Mr Kettle. Who threw up all over me, the car and the kitchen table, all the same night?”

“Totally different thing,“ Finn stripped off his t-shirt and, covering his hand with it, gingerly took hold of the plug. 

“How?” Lisa folded her arms.

“I had more than four vodkas for a start. You’re a fucking lightweight.” He started to pull the plug from Jim’s ass. Jim gasped and wriggled at the shift in pressure. “Oh hell.”

“What?” demanded Lisa anxiously. She peered around Jim, “Ew, is that what I think it is?”

“Yep, he’s dripping with it. He was fucked before whoever put this in him.”

“Which is probably just as well,” said Jim, “because after you two have finished with me, I doubt I’ll ever get it up again.”

Finn laughed. Lisa looked up at him with sad eyes,

“I’m sorry. I should have thought to ask. Would you rather we called someone for you?”

“No.” Because much as Jim would like Bones to come and rescue him from his good Samaritans, he would never live it down. He was still never going to live it down, but it would be worse if Bones was actually here. “There isn’t anybody to call.”

Lisa looked even sadder, “It’s okay,” she promised, “we’ll look after you.” Then she hugged him. 

“I’m fine,” he protested. “I have people, just none I want when I’m like this. After all, who would you call if you were in this position?”

“I’d call Finn,” she said, as if this was completely obvious.

“You better bloody not,” said her brother. “Ever be in this position, that is.”

“Haven’t you finished with that yet?” Lisa crouched down where Finn was struggling with the plug and it’s attachment. 

“Almost there.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that difficult.”

“You want to do this?”

“Ick, no, it’s all sticky.”

“Exactly. Ah ha, there we go.” 

Jim glanced down and saw the plug had exploded into it’s star-shape and released the handcuff key.

Finn reached up and undid the right cuff. Jim’s freed arms dropped heavily to his sides and he swayed on his feet at the sudden release of pressure. Lisa grabbed him. Finn added his support and together they lowered him to the ground.

Jim gritted his teeth and clenched his stinging eyes as feeling burnt it’s way back into his numb limbs.

“Finn?” demanded Lisa anxiously.

“Rub his arm for him Lees. Let me just get the cuff off and I’ll do the other one.”

Slowly Jim recovered his equilibrium.

“Okay,” he said, “I’m fine.” He struggled to sit up.

“Huh,” said Lisa, “you’re quite cute, when you’re not looking like a landed fish.”

“You think I’m cute?” asked Jim in surprise, because he hadn’t been picking up that vibe at all.

“Sure.” She tilted her head and studied him, “You might even be cuter than Moppet and I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Moppet is our cockerpoo puppy,” Finn explained helpfully. “And I think you’re exaggerating Lees. He comes close, but nothing’s cuter than Moppet.”

“You found Moppet abandoned somewhere,” said Jim. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes, right here in the park, how did you know?”

“Wild guess.”

 

“So,” Jim finished his story, “I rate somewhere around the level of an abandoned puppy. Which might actually be sweet if it wasn’t so sad.”

Bones lay sprawled across their bed gasping for breath. He had started laughing almost as soon as Jim stalked into their quarters wearing a borrowed bar t-shirt and grubby sweatpants, announced he was going to kill Bones so very, very dead and begun his tale of woe; by the time it came to flipping a coin, he was crying with it.

“Jesus Jim, only you.” 

“It’s not funny, I think my libido is permanently dead. They wrapped me in blankets and fed me motherfucking soup, Bones. _Chicken_ soup.”

“The bastards.”

“I know, and they were so sweet about it, I couldn’t even swear at them.”

“My poor baby.”

“You’re not taking me seriously.”

“No.”

“See if you ever get laid again.”

“Aww baby, don’t be like that. Don’t you want some help recovering?”

“Maybe.” Jim’s face twitched. “Alright yes, but you better be fucking nasty to me.”

“Promise.”


End file.
